


the flowers you hid

by azowrites



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/F, Faith Seed Deserved Better, Fluff, Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-06-13 14:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15367158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azowrites/pseuds/azowrites
Summary: Soulmate AU - Rook finds out that her soulmate is Faith Seed. Unsure of what to do, she ignores the soulmate mark on her wrist until she realizes Faith is worth saving.





	1. THE prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going to actually try to keep updating, I’m playing through Far Cry 5 again so it will hopefully help me keep motivated to post.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New revised version of chp1, removed other chps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this chapter finished for a while but I haven't finished the next one so I was unsure whether to post it

THE hazy, gray skies of Montana outlined the cold peaks of the mountains that surrounded the helicopter. Closed off from the rest of the world, the team of people inside the helicopter had no idea how the following events would change their futures indefinitely.

Uneasiness grew as the group landed the helicopter and walked towards the only lit up building- the church. People surrounded them and dogs barked at them as they walked inside, the Rookie following Whitehorse and the Marshall in their quest to arrest Joseph Seed. The feeling of uneasiness turned into panic as the cult’s many members rose from the pews to stare at the officers walking into their holy temple.

“Here they are, the locusts in our garden. See, they’ve come for me. They’ve come to take me away from you!”  
Joseph’s voice reverberated throughout the small building that seemed to be larger by the minute.

There was an uproar from the cult members, and Marshall contemplated firing his gun before Whitehorse stopped him.

“Go, go! God will not let them take me!” Joseph announced, sending his followers outside and leaving only his “family” standing behind him. The three figures behind him stood ominously silent.

Rook took this opportunity to examine the different members. There was a tall red-haired man wearing a camouflage jacket that fit the description of Jacob Seed. The man to the middle was John Seed and the woman had to be Faith Seed. Rook stared at her for a second, a feeling in her wrist burning lowly before she smiled at the Deputy, the feeling getting stronger and dissipating when Rook focused on Joseph again.

Joseph’s rhetoric felt distant as Rook’s mind went into panic mode. No. Not here. She denied the feeling ever happening and tried her best to ignore the want to look back at the other woman, to see if she would react to this possibility.

Rook’s thoughts were cut short as Marshall’s voice repeated something she hadn’t heard the first time. “Cuff him, Rook. What are you waiting for?” Marshall commanded impatiently, unknowingly commanding the decision that would cause his own demise.

The cold metal clicked as it locked into place around the leader’s wrists. There was no reaction from the three figures in the back as the trio, now a quartet walked outside of the church. Hordes of cultists complaining at their actions met them. Most of them seemed aggressive, approaching too close for comfort as the group broke into a sprint. Joseph Seed was calm throughout all of this, lowly humming a tune.

When they reached the helicopter, chaos exploded around them.

The last thing Rook remembered was an angry cultist jumping into the helicopters razor blades. The helicopter stuttered, its flight completely failing as it fell to meet the ground. Rook woke up to a mess. The seatbelt had been the only thing stopping her from flying out of the helicopter when it made its descent, but now it was choking her, almost ending the life it had just saved.

She got out of the seatbelt and fell to the ground as she tried to reach the headset left swinging around the helicopter. Joseph seed stopped her, “-insert text of what he says here-” He paused as the headset began again “-” “-” he replied, silencing “-” as she praised him and called him father. This moment made Rook realize that three would be no help coming and that the group would only be able to save themselves now.

Hopelessness overtook her as she saw Joseph call for the reaping, and cries of cultists enveloped the forest. She stumbled out of the helicopter and ran off, desperately trying to escape. She was met with her first problem, a cultist she would be forced to kill. Though she knew she could do it, and she had done it before, killing the cultist had a terrible effect. It was a feeling of rage, of pure wrath, that enveloped her as she realized that the entire team would probably not make it out alive.

Despite these feelings, she continued onward, killing anyone who came in her path. She tried to think of other things, her mind briefly thinking about the burning soulmark she had felt earlier today. Faith Seed couldn’t be her soulmate. The person who was made for her couldn’t be a psycho who followed a cult that attacked so mercilessly. As she thought more about it, the area of her wrist flickered with pain, and Rook looked down to see the words “I know you’ve heard stories about me.” that had been there since she was born. In this new context, it ached to think about the possibilities of this statement.

What did people say about Faith? Were they really telling the truth? Was Faith even telling the truth? Was their first interaction going to be full of deceit?

The voice of Marshall interrupted her yet again. She had picked up a walkie-talkie from one of the cultists earlier, and as she listened to Marshall’s message detailing his location, she realized the enemy could hear this message as well, and would probably be heading over there now. I’m supposed to be the Rook here, not you, she thought, sighing as she headed toward the location Marshall had detailed. 

Once she reached the trailer, the rest of the battle was a blur. She was almost was shot but narrowly escaped with Marshall, getting into the truck and finally driving towards freedom. The hope was short lived as the bridge exploded beneath them and they landed into the water, the two of them passing out as the current carried them to land. Rook woke up to Marshall being taken, and she watched until another figure snuck up on her. She panicked, struggling to escape but passing out in exhaustion.


	2. not an update, but an announcement!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> please read if you want to know about the future of this book!

tl;dr at bottom

I've been a terrible author and I kind of abandoned this book. I've had no inspiration to continue writing for a few months now, and I feel really bad that I can never stay committed to writing a book. I want to be able to write 20,000 words for this book before the end of 2018. I need to get over this lack of work ethic and lack of consistency I've found as a pattern in both my writing and my responsibilities. I will be doing weekly updates for sure, but I will try to update twice a week. I have decided I want to rework this book and have set a schedule for myslef to stay on task. By the end of this month, this book will have about 10 chapters written, each having 2,000 words or more. I hope to have 5 of these chapters posted before 2018, and this commitment will be important to me in improving my skills as a writer.

tl;dr, reworking this book, weekly updates a week from not hopefully! trying to reach 20k words before end of 2018.


End file.
